TOW Monica and Chandler break up
by mrsmattperry
Summary: Chandler Bing and Monica Geller had been together for a year and couldn't be happier, but what happens when an unexpected challenge is thrown their way?
1. Monica's big news

TOW CHANDLER AND MONICA BREAK UP

TOW CHANDLER AND MONICA BREAK UP

CHAPTER ONE – MONICA'S BIG NEWS

It was a clear summer's evening. Chandler Bing had just finished work and was heading back to his apartment which he shared with his girlfriend, Monica Geller. As he walked, all he could think about was how he wanted to hold her and never let her go. They had been together for over a year now, his longest relationship yet. He still couldn't believe that he, Chandler who had once been so afraid of commitment, was actually in a real relationship. He loved everything about Monica. The way she looked. The way she smelt. Her beautiful, warm smile that made her whole face light up. He even loved her obsessive ways. He smiled to himself as he reached the apartment. He couldn't imagine being happier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monica Geller was anxiously pacing the apartment, waiting for her boyfriend, Chandler, to get home from work. She glanced at the clock for what seemed like the tenth time in the last two minutes. Where was he? Surely he must be home by now. Just then she heard the sound of the key in the lock, and she turned to see Chandler coming through the door. "Hi," he said, hugging her and giving her a kiss. "Chandler, I have something to tell you…" Monica began. "Yes…" Said Chandler, looking at her expectantly. Monica took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Chandler looked back at her, unsure of what to say, what to do, or even what to think. "I'm sorry?" He said. Surely he must have heard wrong? They had only been going out for a year, they had only been living together for two weeks, he wasn't ready for this.

"Please don't freak out," Monica begged. She had been terrified of telling Chandler. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and if she lost him she didn't know what she would do.

"How could this have happened?" Chandler asked. "We were always so careful, always used protection, how could you be pregnant?"

"Condoms don't always work," Monica said soothingly. She saw how Chandler's expression had changed when she told him her news, how his face had suddenly been drained of colour. "Chandler, we can get through this together," she said, placing her hand on his and squeezing gently. His hand felt clammy beneath hers. "The important thing is that we stick together."

"Does anyone else know?" Chandler whispered after what seemed like hours had passed. "No," said Monica, "I wanted you to be the first to know."

"So what are we going to do?" Chandler asked, not able to look Monica in the eye. "What do you mean?" Monica asked, a questionable look in her eyes. "Are you going to make an appointment at the abortion clinic, or do you want me to do it for you?" Chandler replied, still gazing at his hands folded in his lap. "Chandler, I'm not having an abortion," Monica replied. "This is our baby, how can you even think of destroying our baby?" "It's not even born yet," shouted Chandler, finding his voice at last. Monica jumped backwards, startled. "I…I need to get out of here," Chandler stuttered, standing up. "Chandler, wait…we need to talk about this," Monica pleaded. "I… I can't deal with this right now," he replied, heading towards the door. He turned back, looking at Monica. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just need time to think," and with that, he walked out the door, and slammed it shut behind him. Monica, finding herself alone now, dissolved in floods of tears.


	2. Chandler's big mistake

CHAPTER TWO – CHANDLER'S BIG MISTAKE

CHAPTER TWO – CHANDLER'S BIG MISTAKE

As Chandler slammed the door shut behind him, he wondered what to do now. He hadn't yet taken in the conversation that he had just had. An hour ago, he was thinking about how lucky he was to have such a gorgeous, intelligent girlfriend. Now it was all messed up. He walked across the hall and into his best friend, Joey Tribbiani's' apartment.

"Hey man," said Joey, looking up to see who it was. "You ok, you don't look so good?" Chandler thought for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he should tell Joey. He was, after all, his best friend, but he was also good friends with Monica. "I…I…need a drink," said Chandler, finally. "Sure, what do you want?" asked Joey, looking at his best friend with concern in his eyes. "Not here," said Chandler. He couldn't face Monica walking in. He didn't think he could handle her right now. "Let's go to the pub."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ring ring…_"Hello?"

"Ross, it's Joey."

"Hi Joey, what's up?" Said Ross Geller, Monica's older brother, and also Chandler and Joey's other best friend. "It's Chandler," Joey replied, unable to keep the note of panic out of his voice. Something's really bothering him. He came to my place looking panicky, then wanted to go out for a drink. I've never seen him down so many vodka shots before Ross. He's completely wasted."

"Ok Joey," said Ross. "Try not to panic, I'm sure everything's fine. Where is he now?" "Trying to chat up the barmaid," said Joey. "What?!" said Ross, angrily. "How could he do that when he's going out with my sister?!" "That's what I'm talking about," said Joey. "He would never cheat on Monica. If he went home this drunk, she would kill him. You've gotta help me Ross." "Ok, where are you?" "We're at that British pub by the trade centre." "Ok, I'll be right there," Ross promised, hanging up the phone. He had to find out what was wrong with Chandler.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Joey!" Yelled Ross, running into the pub. "Where's Chandler?"

"I don't know," Joey sighed. "He disappeared." "How could you let him go? What kind of state was he in?" Asked Ross. By now, his anger had evaporated. He was just concerned for his friend, as well as his sister. "He wasn't good, Ross," Sighed Joey. "Maybe he's gone back home?" And with that, the pair headed off to Monica and Chandler's apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monica sat staring at the clock. With her were her two best friends, Rachel Green and Phoebe Buffay. Neither of them knew what to say. All they knew was that Chandler had walked out, leaving Monica in a state.

"Mon, please tell us what happened?" begged Rachel. But Monica ignored her, still staring at the clock. It had been four hours. Where was he? Why hadn't he called? Why wasn't he home with her, so they could talk about it?

At that moment, the door opened. Monica jumped up, grinning. But her grin faded when she saw Joey and Ross walk through the door.

"Hey guys, is Chandler here?" Asked Joey. Rachel and Phoebe shook their heads, while Monica sat back down and resumed staring at the clock.

"I was with him, but he sorta vanished. He was in a right state, but he wouldn't tell me why." Said Joey, looking at pale-faced Monica. "Monica won't tell us what's going on either," said Phoebe. "All we know is that Chandler walked out about four hours ago, and she hasn't heard from him since." "Mon?" said Ross, sitting down next to his sister. "Mon, what happened?" "Ok…" said Monica, finally. She took a deep breath…"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. "I told Chandler, and he freaked out."

No one knew what to say. They stared at each other in silence. Rachel walked over, and wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend. "It's going to be ok, Mon," she said. "We're all here for you, it's going to be ok."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 7 am the next morning. Chandler woke up somewhere he didn't recognise. His mouth was dry, and he felt as if he'd been hit over the head with a very large hammer.

"Good morning," a female voice said, making him jump. He froze, realising that it wasn't Monica's usual cheery voice that had greeted him. He slowly turned round, and saw a half-naked girl standing in the doorway.


	3. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

CHAPTER 3 – SORRY SEEMS TO BE THE HARDEST WORD

CHAPTER 3 – SORRY SEEMS TO BE THE HARDEST WORD

Chandler sat up in the strange bed and stared at the figure opposite him. He was very aware that he wasn't at home and that it wasn't Monica who was standing there. Where was he? Who was he with? He wasn't sure.

"Well, that's 2 out of 3," grinned the cheery, enthusiastic woman, who was still half naked. Suddenly, it all came back to him. Ross and Rachel having a fight on their anniversary, Ross being jealous of some guy called Mark, Ross storming out and sleeping with Chloe…CHLOE!! Chandler hadn't seen her in years! He and Joey had once had massive crushes on her, but after she slept with Ross, destroying his relationship with Rachel once and for all, they had decided not to see her again as a sign of protest…and because Rachel made them promise not to see her again. Chandler couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't remember anything about last night. Why was he here, in Chloe's bed, with no clothes on? Why wasn't he at home with his wonderful, gorgeous girlfriend?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," said Chandler once he was dressed, "do you make a habit of ruining people's relationships?"

"What are you talking about?" said Chloe, confused.

"Well, a few years back, you slept with my best friend when you knew that he had a girlfriend. That was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. And now you've slept with me. What am I gonna say to my girlfriend. She's gonna be devastated!"

"From what you told me, your relationship is pretty much over anyway!" said Chloe cheerily.

"What do you mean?" asked Chandler. He tried hard to remember what had happened yesterday, but he couldn't remember a thing. All he knew was that he had drunk a lot of vodka. Why would his relationship with Monica be over? As far as he was aware, he had never been happier. He had never been in a relationship that had lasted this long before. He had never lived with anyone before. With all his previous girlfriends, all he had really wanted to do was hang out with his friends, but with Monica it was different because he was already with a friend.

"You don't know what happened between you and your girlfriend yesterday, do you?" asked Chloe.

"Why, do you?"

"Yes, you told me. Apparently, you got home from work and she told you that she was pregnant."

Chandler gasped. It was all coming back to him now. Monica was pregnant. He was going to be a father, but he wasn't ready. He had wanted her to have an abortion, but she wanted to keep the baby.

"I've gotta get back home!" Said Chandler. And with that, he ran out the door and didn't look back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ross opened the door to his sister's apartment. Rachel and Phoebe were sitting on the couch in silence. Monica sat in between them, her head resting on Phoebe's shoulder, her eyes closed.

"Is she asleep?" Ross asked quietly. Rachel nodded. "Yeah, she finally drifted off a couple of hours ago."

"So, no word from Chandler then?" asked Phoebe. Ross shook his head. "I'm worried about him," he said. "You know what he's like with his commitment issues and stuff. He's come a long way, moving in with Monica and everything, but I think this might have pushed him over the edge. He's stayed out all night, Chandler doesn't do that!"

"Where's Joey?" Rachel asked.

"He's out looking for him now, but he's been looking for him all night. I tried to get him to come home, have a shower and something to eat, but he refused. He's not gonna rest till Chandler's home."

Just then, Monica started moving. "What's going on?" she mumbled sleepily. "Is Chandler here?"

"No, sorry sweetie," said Phoebe sympathetically. "Joey's out looking for him now."

"Why don't you try and get some more rest?" Rachel suggested. "You only slept for a couple of hours."

"No, I'm fine," said Monica. "I just want Chandler to come home so that we can talk about this." She started crying and Rachel and Phoebe put their arms around her and held her tightly. Ross didn't know whether to be angry or sad; angry that his best friend had apparently ran out on his little sister, or sad that his best friend was out there somewhere and no one knew where.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chandler reached the door of his apartment. It had been 2 hours since he had left Chloe's. He had stopped on the way to get himself a strong cup of coffee and some flowers for Monica. He knew that flowers couldn't make up for what he had done, but it was better than nothing. All he wanted to do right now was hold her and tell her how sorry he was and that he loved her more than anyone else in the world. He wanted to tell her that it didn't matter what surprises came their way because he would always love her no matter what. He wanted to prove that to her, so he stopped by the jewellers on the way home too and picked up an engagement ring. He was gonna propose to her. That would show her that he was ok with being a father. It didn't matter to him, as long as she was happy.

He stood at the doorway not sure what to do now. He wanted to go in, but he knew that everyone else would be there with her and that they would all know by now what had happened. He wasn't sure if he could face that right now. Just then, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Before he had a chance to do anything, Joey walked round the corner.

"Chandler!" said Joey, a smile spreading across his face. "Where ya been? I've been looking for you all night! Listen man, Monica told us what happened and it's ok to be scared. But she loves you so much, she's been so worried about you, so before you do anything stupid, just think about Monica."

"I love her too," Chandler mumbled, "but I've already done the stupid thing."

"What? What stupid thing did you do?" Asked Joey. Chandler was avoiding eye contact, he knew that there was something seriously wrong.

"I…I want to tell Monica first," Chandler replied. "She deserves to know the truth."

Chandler took a deep breath, and opened the door to his and Monica's apartment. Everyone turned round.

"CHANDLER!" screamed Monica, jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!"

"I've just…been out…thinking….and stuff," Chandler muttered.

"You idiot!" shouted Ross, punching him in the face.

"ROSS!" cried Joey, grabbing hold off Ross' arms to prevent him from throwing another punch in Chandler's direction.

"It's ok Joe," said Chandler clutching his face. "I deserved that. I've been a jerk, but right now, I just need to talk to Monica in private."

"Yeah guys, let them have some time to themselves," said Joey, as he ushered Phoebe, Rachel, and a bright red, angry Ross out the door. Joey shut the door behind them, then turned round to face Monica and Chandler.

"Joe, leave!" said Chandler.

"Awww, man! You mean I can't stay and listen…??"

"No!" said Chandler, "this is between me and Monica!"

"Fine!" said Joey, reluctantly heading out the door.

"So, what happened last night?" said Monica, eyeing up the flowers. Chandler very rarely bought her flowers, only when he knew he was going to be in trouble. Chandler saw her glancing at them. "Oh yeah, these are for you," he said, quickly giving them to her. "Thanks, they're beautiful. So…what did you wanna talk about?" "About us…about the baby…" said Chandler nervously. "Monica, I love you so much! It doesn't matter what happens because I will always love you, and if that means having a baby, then I'm ok with that!" Chandler got down on one knee and pulled the box from his pocket.

"Monica Geller, will you marry me?"

Monica gasped. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Chandler…it's beautiful, and you know that I would marry you tomorrow…but are you just doing it for the wrong reason? Is this just because I'm pregnant? Because if it is, it's not fair to you, it's not fair to me, and it's not fair to our baby."

"Maybe it was you being pregnant that prompted me to propose, but the bottom line is that I love you and I want to marry you and I want you to be the mother of my children. Please Mon, please will you make me the happiest man alive?"

"Of course I will," grinned Monica, hugging Chandler tightly then kissing him passionately.

Chandler pulled away. He had asked the love of his life to marry him, but he wanted to be completely honest with her, and that meant telling her the truth about what happened last night.

"Mon, there's just one tiny detail…" he started.

"What's that?" asked Monica, seeing her look on his face. She knew it was too good to be true.

"Last night, I was really upset and I got really drunk and…I slept with someone else."

**TBC**


	4. The long road home

Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming

_**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!**_

Chapter four – The long road home

Ross put the phone down. After Chandler had finally returned home and they had all been chucked out of his and Monica's apartment, they had decided to go back to his place and wait for news. He knew how happy his sister had been in the year that she had been with Chandler and he had hoped that this unexpected pregnancy wouldn't ruin their relationship. Sure, he had been upset and shocked at first to discover that this best friend and little sister had been sleeping together, but he had realised that he had to get over it. After all, there was one time when we had been in love with his little sister's best friend and Monica had been nothing but supportive of them so it was his turn to do the same.

But now, as he heard Monica, his baby sister, squealing down the phone at him, he felt nothing but anger at his _ex _best friend.

"Ross? What's wrong, was that Monica?" asked Rachel, seeing the look on Ross's face. Ross turned round and faced the others. Monica had told him what had happened between Chandler and Chloe, and the memories came flooding back. He remembered how he and Rachel had argued and that had led him to sleeping with Chloe. And then he thought about how he had wanted to tell Rachel the truth, to be honest with her but Chandler and Joey had talked him out of it. Why had Chandler decided to be honest with Monica? Maybe it was because, had Ross told Rachel what had happened himself, then maybe their relationship could have be salvaged. The fact that she had heard about it from Gunther is what had made her truly angry.

"Ross?" said Joey moving closer to him. Ross didn't know what to think. He was angry with Chandler for what he had done to Monica, but wasn't that pot calling the kettle black? After all, he had done the same thing to Rachel. But then again, he had genuinely thought that he and Rachel had broken up. This wasn't the same thing, Monica had just told Chandler that she was pregnant. They were having a baby, how could Chandler do this to her? Sure, Chandler was scared and he didn't really want a baby at the moment, but this poor, innocent little thing wasn't even born yet. It didn't know what was happening and it didn't ask for any of this to happen.

"Ross, just tell us what's happened!" said Phoebe. Ross still had not said a word. Maybe Monica and Chandler would get past this. When he and Rachel broke up, they hated being around each other at first. But over time, it got easier, and now they were best friends again. Maybe Monica and Chandler could learn to get along again, even if it was just for the sake of their unborn child.

Ross looked at the others, sitting there, facing him, worried looks on their faces. He took a deep breath. "Well, this is what happened…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Monica and Chandler sat in the living room in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Chandler had told Monica what had happened. He loved her with all his heart and he hoped against hope that she would find it in her heart to forgive him. It was just a stupid, drunken mistake that should never have happened. He had been scared and didn't know what to do and instead of talking it over with his loving girlfriend, he had gone out, drank way too much vodka, and found himself in bed with, ironically, the girl who split up Ross and Rachel.

After Chandler had told Monica what had happened, she had left the apartment saying she needed time on her own. She had rung Ross and told him what had happened. Ross was sympathetic and Monica knew that he would be angry. After speaking to Ross on the phone, she decided that she had to go back to the apartment. She didn't want to as she didn't know what would happen between them, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to know, but she had to face the music. She loved Chandler so much, how could he do this to her, to them, to their unborn child? Had he only proposed out of guilt? What did the future hold for them? Would she ever be able to trust him again? She wanted to, of course she did, but whenever they have an argument from now on, she would wonder if Chandler would go out and screw someone else. She didn't know what to do.

"Monica, tell me what you're thinking," said Chandler. Monica looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She knew he was sorry otherwise he wouldn't have bothered telling her. Or maybe he was just worried that she would somehow find out about what had happened, just like Rachel did. She wanted to marry Chandler, she wanted her baby to have its father nearby. Chandler's parents got divorced when he was nine and he had found it hard to cope with. A child needs two parents. How would she be able to raise a child by herself? Ross seemed to manage looking after Ben whenever he came to stay, and her nephew had turned out just fine, but she needed Chandler there with her, to help and support her. How could she possibly do this alone? She couldn't.

"Mon? Please talk to me, tell me how you feel? I never meant to hurt you, I love you so much. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You mean the world to me. I was scared and stupid. I've had time to think about what's happened, and I want to be the father of your baby. I want to marry you and grow old with you. Please can't we just start afresh?"

Chandler sounded so genuine and apologetic. Monica knew that he loved her and that he was sorry for what he had done. She looked at him and was shocked to see a tear sliding down his face. Chandler never cried. He thought that crying was weak for a man. He liked to be manly so he never showed his emotions.

"I love you too," Monica said, taking hold of his hand. "I just don't know if I can trust you. I want to, my baby needs its father and I need you, I can't raise a baby alone, but what happens if something else comes along that you find hard to handle? You can't go screwing someone else every time."

"I know," said Chandler softly. "That's why I need your help. Together, we can get through this and be a family, you, me and our baby. Please, just give me another chance. I can't imagine my life without you. You're the one I want to be with, you're the one that I'm meant to be with. You're my soul mate. My life without you is meaningless."

Monica threw her arms around him. "I forgive you, Chandler! We can get through this together! It's just…it's gonna be a long road home. I have to trust you again."

"I understand," said Chandler. "I know that what I did was stupid, but I do love you, more than you'll ever know. You mean the world to me and I want us to get married."

"So that's it? We're gonna get married?" Monica couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. She even forgot that her boyfriend had slept with another woman, she was just lost in the fact that she and Chandler were going to be together forever. Nothing was going to split them up because they were too strong.

"Shall we…go to the bedroom?" Monica asked, a mischievous glint in her eye. "You said it!" said Chandler, taking her hand and leading her towards their bedroom.

**TBC**


End file.
